


I'm Sorry/Angry

by Shut_up_im_Lucky



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bromance, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shut_up_im_Lucky/pseuds/Shut_up_im_Lucky
Summary: If epsilon was a little more chill
Relationships: AI Program Epsilon | Leonard Church & Agent Washington
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	I'm Sorry/Angry

**Author's Note:**

> This is like, the first fanfic I ever wrote, so read with caution I guess

Today was the day, A.I. Day, Wash had just barely made it above South, so he was getting the new A.I., he felt kinda bad for it. He knew South really wanted an A.I., maybe so she could match up with her brother. But what was done is done, and Wash was now walking to the operation room to have the A.I. Epsilon installed into his neural implant.

Everyone was wishing him good luck, North gave him advice and reminders like the Mom he is. Theta wished Wash good luck at least 10 times before he left. South was pissed about the whole thing like usual. Carolina was still in recovery from the incident with Tex, who hasn’t really been seen by anyone but North since. York was still by Carolina’s side 

The operation room is weird, the operations even weirder. With the low gravity, the fact your awake the whole time, and the fact the doctors are wearing armor make it seem utterly bizarre to most. But hey, everything about the freelancer program was weird. Wash got on the bed (the low gravity was a precaution to make sure the patient stayed in place) and relaxed and let the doctors work. It was weird, feeling them mess with the back of their neck, poking at his brain through it. 

“Inserting Epsilon” the doctor says as the implant goes in.

And with the click of the tech, everything in Agent Washington’s brain went to shit.

The A.I. immediately went to work, spreading through Wash’s brain like water in a sponge. It was chaotic, the A.I. felt frantic. Then the flashes started.

_ Put that down you’re gonna make me late _

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_ **

_ Seriously stop _

_ Due to your miscalculations….. _

_ And don't you dare say goodbye _

_ Several agents were killed _

_ I hate goodbyes _

**_GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_ **

“Heart rate increasing”

_ Don't move don't move don't move _ , Wash repeated in his head like a mantra. He couldn’t look weak, not in front of the director. he felt his hands clenching.  _ Don't move, if you don't move it wont hurt as much. If you don't move it’ll pass and you can act like it didn’t happen.  _

But  **shit** it hurt so much, what was the A.I. doing?! Was this supposed to happen?! __

“Is something wrong doctor?”

“Unusually high heart rate, but everything else is stable.”

“Good, put him under.”

The doctors injected something, and Wash falls asleep.

But sleep can only do so much, and dreamless sleep was not a familiar friend to Wash.

He found himself in an endless white landscape, there was no noise but it wasn’t exactly quiet either. There was background noise but Wash couldn’t really make anything out. The only other thing in the void was a young man. Looked like he was in his 20’s and very similar to the director. Black hair, square glasses, Caucasian skin. He was lacking the beard, and even though they were the same color, something about his eyes were different to the director, they reminded Wash of someone else. The man had armor on, and a light blue glow around him, he was facing Wash, curling in on himself, looking at him with fear.

“You must be Epsilon.” Wash said.

_ “ Ye- yeah ” _

“Nice to meet you, I’m Agent Washington, but you can call me Wash, if….” he say as he extend a hand for a handshake, Epsilon flinches away from it like the hand would burn him. “Is something wrong?”

_ “ Are you ... not mad? ” _

“What would I be mad about?”

As he say this flashes come back again, of Epsilon, or maybe not? he looked similar, but something was off. It didn’t really matter, what did was that he was in pain, so much pain, others got hurt and it was his fault, he was getting hurt and it was his fault, he was so alone, it hurts so much, he doesn’t want to live anymore, he didn’t deserve to, if he could only get into a bigger software he could just-

The flashes stop and Wash is back in the void with Epsilon, who is currently backing away in terror.

_ “ I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to!” _

“Epsilon-”

_ “ I just wanted to- ” _

“Epsilon-”

_ “ I never realized it would- ” _

“CHURCH!”

Wash grabs his arm, he looks at him in a mixture of terror and despair. Wash pulls him into a hug.  “It’s alright, I’m not mad at you”

_ “ B-but I can feel your anger…. ” _

“I’m  **angry** that you had to go through all that. I’m  **_angry_ ** that the director made you feel so much pain you tried to destroy yourself the first chance you got. And I’m  **_angry_ ** that the only reason you  didn’t  was because you realized you were hurting me!”

he pull him away, he looks less upset, but he that by no means meant he was fine.

“I’ll do my best to keep you safe, and now that I know what he’s done, the director will be lucky if he gets killed by anything else but us. Okay?”

_ “ Yeah, lets kill that asshole. ” _


End file.
